


That fic where bad porn dialogue almost made it in

by mother_hearted



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Teasing, domestic/tradesman kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Henry Townshend is:</p>
            </blockquote>





	That fic where bad porn dialogue almost made it in

The thing about Henry Townshend is: he is the most awkward, shy, and kind of ridiculously adorable man in the world and Alex has spent enough time with him that this can only be fact. He has been out with him to countless movies, museums, runs in the park, and lunch dates that he cannot be held accountable for fifty percent of what comes out of his mouth because Henry is to a tease like a matchbook is to a pyromaniac - how can he _not?_ For a notorious homebody, he’s gotten Henry to come out with him quite a bit and all he had to do was _ask_ , ask nicely the day before and for anyone in the past who’s passed over Henry because he was “difficult” or “too much work?” They were clearly doing it wrong.

Dating Henry has been a crash course in learning and reading the most minuscule of body language, facial expressions and vocal cues. He’s sure he still has a long way to go but these days, he sees a lot more of Henry compared to when they first met. His boyfriend fidgets like there’s no tomorrow when he’s caught off guard and embarrassed -- _seriously_ so fucking _cute_ \-- and while he isn’t one to smile or laugh much, his lips twitch, eyes crinkling faintly in the corners and when he’s happy, his face opens up and loses all of its tension. He doesn’t need him to smile to know he’s feeling good but all the same, he doesn’t need to see him frowning to know when something’s bugging him.

Like now for instance, he can tell in the set of his shoulders from where he’s sitting across from him something’s up. Granted, he’s been off the mark before, but when Henry looks up from his mug he can tell he’s thinking about saying something before he actually says it. Henry’s in his head a lot, to the point Alex makes cracks about buying a timeshare there so he’ll be able to visit him.

Simply, he asks without the intent to pester him.

“What’s up?”

Henry blinks, opening his mouth and closing it once before he finally speaks up.

“It’s about my apartment.”

“Your rent didn’t go up, did it?”

It’s a mundane problem, one that’s annoying but solvable and in the back of his mind he hopes that’s all it is. Ever since hearing about South Ashfield and what he went through, Alex is surprised Henry can even live in an apartment so comfortably again. He’d made a point to avoid small towns after getting out of Shepherd’s Glen himself, even if he still lived in the quieter part of the city with small houses to rent.

“Oh, no, it’s not that…” He chews on his lower lip before continuing, “Something’s wrong with my shower.”

“Huh, what’s wrong with it?”

He leans forward on the table with his forearms, giving Henry his attention. Henry _ums_ and _erms_ before he answers and Alex can’t help a small smile.

“I’m not really sure… Something might be clogged? Or maybe it’s the pipes, I talked with maintenance yesterday but… I’m pretty low on the list of the people in the building, it could be awhile. I thought maybe I’d call someone myself.”

“You could,” Alex leans back, one arm draped over his chair, “Or I could come look at it, if you want.”

The surprised face shouldn’t make him laugh but he does.

“…really?”

“Yeah, why not? I’ve fixed up everything I needed when I moved in to my place, shouldn’t be too hard. Besides, it’s a lot better than hiring some over-charging asshole who won’t explain anything to you.” He catches himself with a sheepish grin after he says that. “Sorry.”

Henry snorts, nose twitching a bit before a shrug and a nod.

“Okay.”

It’s later that week, 2 PM on a Saturday when he swears to himself _how fucking old are these pipes_ and a section of the wall has been knocked down with new pieces of pipe he had to run out and buy scattered by his feet. It’s a good thing he knows what he’s doing otherwise he would have put _his_ head through the wall about an hour ago.

Everything _has_ been going fine but if he didn’t know better he’d have half a mind to think Henry doesn’t trust him with the way he keeps coming back in and out. He’d offered to help him with what he could in the beginning and he had but he’s stayed out of the way for the most part. It’s the awareness of being watched that’s doing it, he can feel the eyes on his back when he wrenches something loose to set in a new piece. Henry hasn’t said anything, which isn’t unusual for him but when he swipes the back of his wrist across his forehead and looks over at him suddenly, Henry nearly starts and fidgets, eyes settling off of him and on a spot of the floor.

Alex is about to call him out on it when Henry suddenly mutters about going to check on something and disappears back into the hallway.

He rolls his eyes to himself, Henry could win a medal in awkwardness.

It takes another two hours, Henry doesn’t pop back in again, not even once and all that’s left is to set the tiling back into the wall. Getting back to his feet, he stretches out his arms over his head, fingers lacing together and filling the room with a loud crack. He takes another swipe at his forehead, the bathroom was small and he’d gotten too warm too fast, spots of sweat had dampened his gray tee-shirt, under his arms, and around his collarbone.

He wanders back out to find the other man fiddling behind the counter in his kitchen.

“Pipes are all set, think you can give me a glass?”

He runs it under the tap when he gets it, gulping the water down and Henry is watching him shyly, shifting from one foot to the other when he’s done and after a teasing _what?_ he finally leans over and gives him a kiss.

He smiles into it, soft and closed mouth and smiles wider at the almost hushed _thanks._

A flush has set into his cheeks that Alex recognizes, all too well and suddenly a switch flips on in his brain oh _oh_ and he’s torn from saying something so horrifically bad he can’t stop his lips from twitching into a grin. Luckily Henry notices, flushing a bit darker even as he looks wary.

“…what?”

“I should probably tell you, I’m about five seconds away from spouting off some really bad plumping innuendo that you‘ll never forgive me for,” and that alone seems to do it because his eyes widen before a hand goes to cover his face and he lets out a muffled _oh god._

He laughs, reaching out to put a hand on his arm so he won’t shuffle away.

“You’ve been found out Townshend,” and he can’t wipe the grin off his face, he hadn’t been expecting this but then again Henry is always surprising him. The unexpected physicality and his unrestrained indulgence of his oral fixation in bed had caught him off guard pleasantly, the fact he gets turned on by Alex fixing his things makes him feel more or less the same. It just makes him want to tease him more and he does, running both his hands up and down his sides.

“What were you looking at?”

Henry is caught off guard, cheeks unbearably bright and his voice is a touch thicker than before.

“Auh, I…”

“Was it my hands?” And they travel up and down again, one stopping at the curve of his hip while the other teases the waist of his jeans before slipping under his shirt, fingers spread out and palm pressed flush against his belly, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his hand. It must be hell, even without Alex touching him there, the whole area is so sensitive and Henry’s breathing is already harsher than before. His eyes are closed, lips pressed together in a tremble and he knows exactly what that means, he’s trying not to make noise. Henry’s never been _loud_ , not really, that was always him but when he’s really revved up his voice raises half an octave, he _croons_ , until it’s too much and this needy undercurrent seeps into his tone and he loves that even more.

He presses closer, rubs firm circles into his warm stomach and the hair brushes fuzzy and soft under his hand.

“Guess I was right.”

He makes a noise in his throat, body weight leaning against the counter-top by his side and Alex wonders how long Henry has been running this hot, if he knew he would be like this before he came over and all the staring and watching from before adds a spark to his own insides. He kisses him, swallows those noises greedily when his hand moves lower, massaging against the lower part of his stomach and Henry’s already hard against his hip. He’s always enjoyed teasing him, he’s covered his body in hickeys and grinned unrepentant when he’s worn Henry out before they have to go to dinner with friends and it isn’t as if the playing field isn’t level.

Henry knows his body like the back of his hand already, too many times in public when Henry walks by him and presses a hand to his lower back his toes curl inside his boots, the side of his cheek is bitten when a knuckle runs its way down his spine.

His free hand makes its way to the back of his neck, grips him firmly and Henry groans loudly into his mouth. It isn’t about keeping him there, Henry can get loose and away whenever he wants despite his neck being the erogenous zone to end all erogenous zones - he can never resist smacking a kiss there right before Henry has to leave. It’s not about feeling powerful, he quickly found out it makes Henry feel secure and safe and he knew he was in deep when he realized he always wanted to provide Henry with that kind of security. He wants him to feel safe, he wants him to feel that Alex is there to give that to him, and he squeezes the back of his neck gently, feels the full body shiver against his own and yeah, he’s far past the point of no return.

He moves his hand around to the front of his throat, wonders if the roughness of his hand -- _working hands_ \-- is doing anything for him he can’t see and runs his thumb down over his Adam’s apple, opens his mouth to slide his tongue against his and his hand finally dips into his jeans, grips him and tugs.

Henry’s hips buck, mouth breaking away from his to moan, eyes watery and his lips latch onto his neck, fingers sliding back into his hair to hold him in place while he listens to him cry out. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes before he comes, a loud shocked sound ringing in Alex’s ears and Henry half sags against him panting, rest of his weight held up by the counter-top.

Alex nuzzles his neck before taking his hand back, wet and sticky. He eyes it idly, bringing his fingers to his mouth to clean them off with his tongue while his boyfriend catches his breath. Henry looks in need of a change of clothes and a nap, cheeks still delightfully pink but eyes carrying a daze to them. He can’t help but curl an arm around his waist, lean him into his body and let his head drop onto his shoulder tiredly.

They stand like that for awhile, until Alex breaks the silence with perfected nonchalance.

“So. Should I wear a tool belt the next time I come over?”

The elbow to his side is worth it as he wheezes while he laughs, Henry dragging him to the bedroom.


End file.
